


【Hummeus】【授权翻译】惟愿长梦不愿醒

by latelemon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, pretty much straight up angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者的话：</p>
<p>全文感情基调灰暗阴沉，偏意识流，我翻的应该比较糟糕。以及个人觉得此文略OOC，介意的慎看。</p>
<p>(歌词翻译来自百度。)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Hummeus】【授权翻译】惟愿长梦不愿醒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If happiness only exists in my dreams, don’t wake me up.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681135) by [ind1e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1e/pseuds/ind1e). 



> 译者的话：
> 
> 全文感情基调灰暗阴沉，偏意识流，我翻的应该比较糟糕。以及个人觉得此文略OOC，介意的慎看。
> 
> (歌词翻译来自百度。)
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------

“我做梦都想这一切都只是一场噩梦罢了。”马尔科说，嗓音听起来那么愁苦，那么哀伤和挫败，这让马茨想哭。“我做梦都想。”

他转过身子看向马茨。“但问题就在梦上。你永远是清醒的那个。“

 

一

天，马茨不知道怎样去帮助马尔科，这个马尔科，心碎成渣的人儿。

所以他们只是静静地躺在那里，在这个深夜。马茨每一次从美梦里醒来，都能听到马尔科的轻声啜泣。

如果他能把马尔科肩上的担子挑到自己肩上，他一定会这么做的。

他的肩膀，宽厚结实，没有那么脆弱，生来就是该挑担子的。但这个担子他无法为马尔科接过，而看着他的心上人挣扎着不被彻底撕裂为碎片简直让他崩溃。整个世界的重量全朝那人纤弱的肩膀上砸去，而他所能做的一切只是陪伴在他身边，吻去他苍白光滑的皮肤上滑过的泪珠。

有一次，马尔科把脸转向马茨光裸的背，沙哑的颤栗的抽噎声透过皮肤传来，他听见——或者说感受到马尔科伴随着哭泣的颤抖：”好像没有什么是不黑暗的了，光明在哪里呢？“

马茨不知道怎么回答他，因为马尔科自己就是光。而且，如果马尔科迷失了自己，他会陪他一起在那个支离破碎的精神幻境和梦境迷宫中的。

 

X

马尔科是金子般的，马尔科是光，他对人群的吸引力就像火焰对飞蛾，以一种他自己都不曾察觉的莫名魔力使他们着迷和疯狂。

他是纯粹的激情，无畏，体贴，美丽，希望融为一体的存在。场外的他纤长又笨拙，正如他在场上是迅疾的，克制的，一个纯粹的天才。坚强，勇敢，场上的英雄，在场下却有那么点害羞，讨喜，又笨手笨脚。他的一切都那么轻而易举地让他成为受万众宠爱的那一个。

马茨毫不怀疑地相信马尔科是最接近完美的人类，包括他的小瑕疵和一切。

“保护他，爱他，永远别让他离开。”克洛普曾经那么对他说，在注意到他对马尔科的注意已经超过了对脚下的球时。“那个男孩是金子般的。可遇不可求。”

他用一阵疾风般的阳光和笑容偷走了马茨的心，而他的人生从此彻底改变了。

有时，当马尔科睡着了——那些关于更美好的生活的梦境暂时消弭了他的疼痛，马茨就会想要是失去了这个人，自己能不能挺过去呢。他觉得恐怕是不能的。

他是那么爱马尔科，爱到有时自己都会觉得恐惧。如果马尔科是有毒的呢，如果马尔科就是死神呢，他连死也会很乐意的吧。

他怎能不爱马尔科呢，那双会跳舞的淡褐色眼睛，金色头发，瓷白的皮肤，微笑的嘴唇，还有从他身体的每一处散发出的阳光？

他和马尔科是那么匹配，就像两块丢失了彼此太久的拼图一样。

 

X

而现在，马茨所能做的一切，只是轻声回答：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”他希望这足够带马尔科渡过风暴。

他一生中从未感到如现在般无助。

 

一

“我只是希望你开心起来。”马茨呢喃。

“我住在一个充满幸福欢乐的世界，”马尔科回答，“但现实永远猝不及防。”

 

一

It's too cold outside  
外面的世界太寒冷  
For angels to fly  
无法让天使飞翔  
An angel will die  
一个天使即将死亡  
Covered in white  
被雪白覆盖  
Closed eye  
合上双眼  
And hoping for a better life  
期愿中想象一个更美好的生活

——-"A Team," Ed Sheeran

 

【END】


End file.
